Transformation
by The Robin Girl
Summary: yes this is another transformation story on Dick Grayson enjoy
1. Begin

Transformation

**Disclaim: I wish I was the proud owner of Young justice but sadly it's not me**

**Hello all The Robin Girl decided to bring in a new story for you guys (because no one seems to like my other story) well here it goes please R&R**

Young Justice just came back from a mission everyone has blood stains and broken bones. Kaldur seemed fine other than the fact that his arm is broke and he needs water fast! Superboy was o.k. but he did have 3rd degree burns he got from the fire. Miss Martin was unconscious. Artemis bow broke and not to mention she can't see out her left eye. Wally is a speedster with a broken leg but it will heal fast. Everyone accept Robin whom seemed perfectly fine, but Batman didn't seem to like that answer so he took him home to run a few test only to find nothing.

"Bruce I told you I fill perfectly fine all I did was get hit but a water gun no big deal I still fill astrous," stated Robin.

"It is a big deal no one would hit you with a water gun only for whatever they had in it to fail to do what it is it was created to do," Bruce said.

"Look Bruce I know you're worried but trust me I'm fine if I start to fill weird I'll tell you trust me."

"Fine I trust you just please Dick be careful."

"Don't worry I'm be fine."

Just as the two walked upstairs from the Batcave Alfred was tell Bruce of how he has a visitor for it to be non-other them Clark Kent a.k.a. Superman.

"Kent what do you want this time of hour don't you know we need our sleep as well," quoted Bruce who seemed very upset with the reporter.

"Yeah I no Bruce I just need to ask you something about Superboy," Clark asked.

"I see Dick go up stair I will talk to you when I get up there."

Dick didn't try to debate with Bruce because something fell over here he felt sick so he tried to make it to his bed but before he could he fell over.

"Do you see what I mean I want the boy to live with me, but I don't know how to ask him," Clark stated worriedly.

"I see well that can be helped," Bruce said.

"Bruce I- just then Clark felt Dick heart stop- Bruce we need to get to Dick now something just dropped I think it was his heart."

"What let's go!"

As they enter the room they couldn't see anything everything was dark but Clark acting like a clumsy reporter fell over something. Closer observation showed that it was a small boy who appear to be no older than knows this boy to well to understand what's going on.

"My God Dick what have they done to you!"

**Cliffhanger sorry I head to I'm about to go to school so what do you think happened on the mission? Is this 8 year old boy really Dick Grayson? Questions question we need answers dang it! R&R please**


	2. Remember Everything

_Remember Everything_

**Hey everyone I'm back thank you theL3monTart and FuzzyBee013 for your comments and Anym for being the 1****st**** person to review my story. (I know I'm the worst speller in the world I'm working on that) more R&R**

* * *

><p>They came down to the Batcave medical area with Dick or the small child that looked just like Dick when he was 8 years old.<p>

"Kent what did you fill exactly when his heart rate fell," asked the super-hot infamous billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne who appeared to be crying.

"Bruce I didn't fill it drop I only heard it," answered the nerd looking man with glasses know as Clark Kent.

"Master Bruce what has happened? Is Master Richard okay?" asked the British butler known as Alfred.

"Alfred I don't know what's going on with him."

"My God how on earth did this happen?"

"That's what I'm trying to find out."

Just then the same child came to life as if he were dead. He looked like Dick did when he was that age even has those strong but sad blue eyes Dick had when his parents died.

"What's going on Bruce? What did you and Clark talk about? Um- why are we in the Batcave's medical lab?" asked the small boy.

"Dick? Questioned the billionaire as if he is unsure if he is right or wrong how much of anything do you remember?"

"What do you mean how much do I remember did something happen to me."

Both Clark and Bruce look at each as if this boy where asking them a crazy question. Just then Bruce got up to get the mirror and show it to Dick.

"What! What? What happened to me? Why do I look 8?"

"I don't know the answer to that yet Dick but I'll find out we need to go to the mount and the watch tower I'm sure everyone is wonder where we have gone. Alfred can you go get that outfit you made just in case something like this ever happened."

"Of course Sir."

After all that they were ready to leave Robin got in the front. Bruce smiled at his small little bird as he looked like the cutest crime fighter in the world. Then they were off leaving Alfred and Clark staring.

"Excuses me Alfred I guess I'll see you later."

* * *

><p>At the Mount<p>

"Can you believe this I have a broken leg! I the amazing speedster have a broken leg!"

"Shut it Kid Mouth we all have something wrong with us," yelled Artemis.

"Not Robin he left without anything talking about how 'astrous' he fills," Wally committed trying to moke Robin.

"I don't think he's astrous right now KF," stated a small 8 year old kid from behind Wally.

"Hey kid don't you scare me like that! How'd you get in here? Why are you dressed like Robin? Did Batman get a new sidekick?"

"It's partner and sorry I scared you. I can in through the beam thing. I'm dressed like Robin because I am Robin."

"Yeah whatever kid I just-"

"Did he just say that he is Robin," Superboy said jumping in.

"You're not Robin kid you're what 7 years old?" asked Wally.

"No I'm 8 and I am Robin tell them Batman."

"Enough! This is Robin I fear while you were on your mission he was hit with something I have no idea what it was. But whatever it was it de-aged him."

"So are de-aged but you still remember everything," stated Kaldur.

"It would appear that way yes. That's why I am going to need you and your team to take on the mission of going back to the sight of your late night mission and see if you can find anything about this chemical. Robin said they were about to fire a water gun at him but nothing came out," Batman said before the team could ask Robin any more questions.

"I see and will Robin be coming with us on this mission," Kaldur asked and like all his teammates hopping Batman said yes for once.

Batman was about to replied but then Clark stepped in and first went to give Conner a hug to everyone in the room surprised all Conner did was return the hug.

"I got this one Batman. Team I fear Robin can't come with you because we have to run some test first, but his replacement will be Captain Marvel."

"Yay mission with the team let's go," screamed Captain Marvel.

"Bye guys kick some bad guy butt for me. So Clark why can't I go with my team on this mission I mean I've been doing this stuff since I was 8 ½ but I'm only 8 now so what's the difference."

"Sorry Dick but if anyone see both Dick Grayson and Robin were de-aged they would easily tie the two together. And besides we need to run some test on you."

"Bruce why are you going to tell the press I was de-aged?"

"I have to Dick I'll tell them you were poisoned and the poison had a different effect on your body."

"I guess so let's just go to the watch tower."

"There's no need for that Dick I called everyone and told them what happened they should be here now."

"What did you tell them Kent?"

"Nothing Bruce I just told them that Robin's been de-aged and that we'll be there in a little but before I could continue they said they'll be here faster the you can say-"

"Robin you're so cute," quoted Diana.

"Yeah look at him I haven't seen him this young in what 4 years," said Barry.

"Yeah before we sit around and talk about how cut he is why don't we find a way to get my SON back to normal?"

"Calm down Bruce we just want to have a little fun with Dick he's so cute."

"Diana I know I'm cute but come on I'm the last person that wants to be 8 again," cried a small little version of Dick Grayson.

"Oh Dick I'm so sorry I dint mean to bring up those memories."

* * *

><p>The Team<p>

The team was in the bio-ship on their way to the location of the mission from last night all of them minus CM were thinking about Robin.

"Do you guys think we can get Robin back too normal?"

"Of course Wally he'll come back to us there's no need to worry," committed Megan.

"Yeah no need to worry Kid Robin's super awesome he'll be back to normal in no time trust me on that," stated CM

"Wow you act like a 13 year old boy," exclaimed Artemis.

"Team stay focused we are at our destination Miss Martin put us on," yelled Aqualad.

"_Ok everyone on," _asked Miss Martin.

_I am beautiful_

_Shut it Kid Idiot I'm here_

_As am I Miss Martin_

_Me too_

_And so am I this is so cool we can talk without even talking can we do this more often._

_Alright tam we will go in groups of 2 Conner Megan, Wally Artemis, and Captain your with me._

_Team let's move_ _out!_

* * *

><p>Mount. Justice<p>

It's been a while since the team left Robin being in an 8 year old body fell asleep cuddled up in Bruce's lap.

"Wow Dick it's been a while since you fell asleep in my lap I miss those times."

"I do too…Daddy."

"You must be talking to me in your sleep. I'm sorry that I couldn't be there to help you Dick but I promise we'll get you back to normal I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>Why is Captain Marvel (CM) acting like a 13 year old? What was the mission about? Will Robin ever get back to normal? Darn you woman you answer some questions and then more pop up in my head! Well you're in luck because I just may update soon I mean it is the weekend. I may update this and my other story The Other End. So let's keep those Reviews coming the more we have the sooner we can take over the world hahahahaha!<strong>


	3. A Lead

_A lead_

**Welcome back Harry…Wait wrong story Guys thanks for the reviews and the help I really needed it! Glad I have friends on Fan Fiction that look out for me! R&R I'd like to give special thanks to Wolfarm003 she helped me make this story possible as in she edited it and for that I say Thank You.**

* * *

><p>"What exactly was that guns job anyways," asked a man from a circular table that had 7 seats and all full of mysterious people.<p>

"I have no idea but whatever the job was it didn't work," quoted another person from the table.

"I have to say I am disappointed nothing would make me happier then to see Batman cry over his now gone sidekick," said another man.

"I couldn't agree with you more in due time we will have the Bird and the Bat in our hands," this man said evilly (must be the leader).

* * *

><p><em>Mount. Justice<em>

Back at the mount Dick was still asleep Bruce decided he should call Alfred.

"Alfred, set up a meeting with the press, people should know what's going on with Dick Grayson before they start to wonder."

"But of course sir should I also inform them of the time and date."

"Yes please, thank you Alfred we'll be home soon."

"Something on your mind Bruce," came a voice from behind Batman

Without even turning around Batman already knew the owner of the voice.

"What do you think Kent if Superboy was converted to the size of an 8 year old kid would you be mad?"

"As long as he doesn't have his powers yet I think I'll be just fine."

Batman just walked away without saying a word.

"Come on Bruce I was just joking I meant no harm. I know you're not happy about this but give it time things will go back to normal."

"I know Kent it's just-"

Batman was cut off by the sound of the team coming in looking for Batman.

"Batman I think we found something of importance," quoted Kaldur.

"What did you find?" questioned Batman.

"Dude we like totally found the water gun that they shoot Robin with," yelled Kid Flash.

"Why are you yelling in my ear Kid Flash I'm right here!" Batman said while giving Wally the 'Bat Glare'.

"Sorry"

Their talking was so loud that they woke the Boy Wonder during a really good nap.

"Why are you guys so long don't you know 8 year olds need to get their sleep."

The team was traumatized as they looked at the super adorable Robin, who was sleeping in a black tank top and batman pajama bottoms with his mask on his face his ebony hair looks like he was trying to fix it himself. They all said AWW in perfect unity.

"What are you guys awing about never seen an 8 year old dress up as Batman?"

"No it's just that you're so cute Robin," Megan said while blushing.

"Yea Rob you're like the cutest crime fighter in the world right now."

"I'm not fighting crime right now KF I'm sleeping, but before I continue my slumber- before he could continue his stomach roared for something to fill his empty void. I need something to eat."

Batman was the first to react to this and was on his way to the kitchen but Superman stopped him.

"Let him spend time with his friends we can go analyze the stuff in this water gun and find the cure."

Batman only nodded and head the other way with Superman.

"So which one of you guys are going to prepare this Boy Wonder a nice hot meal?" questioned Robin.

"We will Robin after all your super cute," Megan and Artemis said at the same time.

As they headed to the kitchen Superboy couldn't help but stare at Robin who was now looking at him as well.

"You want to talk about something Conner."

"No I just- you're starting to look younger!"

"What do you mean?"

"It's nothing forget I said anything."

"Um…Okay so how did the mission go?" Robin asked all the boys of the team since the girls went to the kitchen.

"Pretty good but it would have been even better if you went with us I only got to argue with Artemis," stated Wally.

"Really I'm glad you guys found something I mean being 8 again is not cool at all."

"Why do you say that?" this time Kaldur stepped in and questioned the youngest member of the team.

"You know you are short; everyone thinks you're cute so they don't take you seriously that kind of stuff."

Again Superboy stared at Robin as if there were something on him.

"Conner you are really starting to freak me out is there something on my face?"

"No I'm just trying to use my X-Ray vision to see what's in your blood stream."

"I think Superman tried that already."

"Boys the food is ready," yelled the two girls from the kitchen.

"Finally I'm like starving," cried the young Robin.

* * *

><p><em>Observation Room<em>

Clark and Bruce were looking at the chemicals that seemed to be inside the water gun trying to find anything about it or them. They both grow tired and decided to place the gun under the scanner.

"Clark how long does it say it will take for the scan to be complete?" Bruce questioned Clark.

"It says it will take about an hour or so."

"Okay I guess I'll go and get Robin then."

"Why would you go get Robin?"

"So we can scan him and see if whatever this is that it is truly in him."

"Bruce you have to calm down we can get Robin later let him enjoy his time with his friends.

"He can enjoy his friend company when he's back to normal."

"Bruce what is this really about there has to be more then what you're letting on going on?"

"Kent at this age a lot of stuff happened to Robin I just don't want those memories coming back to him."

"Oh I see what's going on here-"

Just then the screen in the observation room sprung to life on the screen was a woman who Bruce knows all too well.

"Bruce where is Robin? How is he? Is he doing well?" asked the women.

"Bruce who is this?" questioned Clark.

"Hello Talia," was all the Dark Knight said.

"Bruce where is Robin?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because Bruce I need to-"

Before she could The Dark Knight cut her off.

"Do you know why he's 8 again?"

"He's 8 I told father to leave him alone but he said he needed to test you.

"What did Ra's do to him Talia?"

"Bruce, Robin's been exposed to the Lazarus Pit dust."

* * *

><p><strong>Why did Superboy say Robin looked younger? Is it true? Talia why on earth is she here? Cliffhangers oh no not again I know what you guys are thinking well it's okay because there is more on the way hope you all enjoyed this chapter. The only thing left to do is Review this!<strong>


	4. The Press

**We're back guys I hope you enjoy this chapter. I think I will try to update once or twice a week that is if you don't count Sunday as the 1****st**** day of the week. R&R**

_The Press_

* * *

><p>Talia was talking to Bruce while back in the main hall the screen came to life. On it was the notorious villain Ra's al Ghul.<p>

"Boy Wonder how are you? Are you well I mean you are what 6 by now?" said Ra's as he laughed at Robin.

"What did you do to me Ra's?" questioned Robin.

"Well I'll act as if I don't know who you are under that mask since you haven't told you so called team yet. I only gave you small douse of the Lazarus Pit new and improved Dust you want to be young forever right."

"I never said I wanted to be young forever Ra's what do you plan on doing to me."

"I was only hopping that after Batman saw you young he two would want to be young as well but he's talking to Talia right now there's nothing I can do."

"Ra's I hate to tell you the bad news but you know I'm going to kick you 600 year old butt after I get the cure."

"I don't think you can do that boy."

"Tell me why what's stopping me from doing it?"

"My dear Boy Wonder the chemicals from the Lazarus Pit."

"What do you mean?"

"You of all people know how the Pits work you'll be this age for about 50 years then you will start to age like a regular human."

"Your bluffing there's no way I'll be 8 for 50 years."

"Say what you want Robin ,but you'll be the last of the super hero's to die and when Batman leaves you in this world alone you won't know what to do. I guess I'll talk to you later Boy Wonder I have work to attend too."

With that Ra's al Ghul ended his call and after a moment of silence Robin ran to the observation room to find Batman he needed him more tell ever right now.

* * *

><p><em>Observation Room<em>

Talia just got done explaining everything to the now angry Batman.

"Bruce, my beloved, I know you're upset but I will help you fix this I promise I will."

"I don't know if I can trust you Talia how could you let your father do this to my son. He's all I have left you know that."

"I am so sorry Bruce I will call back later I love you ,my beloved."

With those words spoken from Talia's mouth she ended the call leaving a broken Bat to be tended too.

"Bruce, are you alright?" questioned the Man of Steel who was there to witness the whole thing. Of course he was wondering who this women was and how she knew Batman and Bruce Wayne were the same person, but that wasn't 'important right now his friend needed him.

"I'm fine Kent just give me a moment." Batman stated you could hear his voice crackling.

"Bruce I know this is a lot to take in, but you have to talk to me."

"Why should I you did you didn't listen to me when I told you the 'boy' needs you."

"That is true but I listened to you it just took me time."

Just then the Boy Wonder came in huffing and puffing he looked as if he was going to faint.

"Dad…I…just got…a call from…Ra's-"

After that Robin gave way he fell to the floor before he faded away all the way he could hear Bruce yell Richard, Dick, Son come back.

After a long hour of staring at Robin Batman decided he would take him home it has been a very long day for him and he could get some rest for the press conference tomorrow.

"Alfred we're home ready my room Dick's sleeping with me tonight."

"Of course Sir should I prepare a warm bath for him as well?"

"Yes please Alfred we had a very long day."

Bruce took off his Batman outfits and Robin's outfit and put on so normal clothing. The two then walked up to Bruce's bedroom were Dick had finally woken up.

"Bruce…Bruce Ra's al Ghul called he said he was the one who poisoned me and that I will be 8 for 50 years then I will start to age like a regular human," Dick finished while being out of breath.

"I know Dick, Talia told me everything."

"I just...Bruce promise me you'll never leave me."

"Dick I-"

"Just promise me Bruce, Dad please."

"I promise I will never leave you Dick."

"Good so how are going to do this press conference tomorrow?"

"You'll see Alfred and Lucius have come up with a plan."

"When did you have time to talk to Lucius? Man, I haven't seen him in ages."

"You'll see him tomorrow, now get some sleep we've all have a long day tomorrow."

"Yeah, yeah you said that already good night Bruce."

"Good night Dick."

* * *

><p><em>Mount Justice<em>

The team had seen the message that was broadcasted to the main scream they didn't know how to react. How could Ra's al Ghul do this to Robin? More importantly WHY did he do this to Robin? Everyone decided to stay the night at the mountain to come with a plan to help Batman out, everyone except Conner who was invited to the Kent's farm by Clark.

"So I vote that we let Batman handle this ordeal he would be mad if we interfered," voted Kaldur.

"I don't I think we should go to the observation room maybe there's something Superman and Batman missed," stated Wally.

"Yeah because Batman, the world's greatest detective, and Superman, the man of Steel not to mention the man with X-Ray vision, missed something Kid Mouth," Artemis yelled seaming tried from the lack of sleep.

"Come on we should just check it out what do you think Beautiful," Wally said while yawning.

"Maybe in the morning we need our rest."

"Megan is right let us sleep then tomorrow we will investigate."

"With that the team all fell asleep thinking that tomorrow thing will get better. Or at least they hoped.

* * *

><p><strong>So this one was not a cliffhanger YAY! I still think we should have more reviews just keep them coming and I'll be happy by the way does anyone have any idea how this Press conference could go because I have no idea. Help is needed please!<strong>


	5. Conference Call

**My beautiful loving fans how I miss you all so much. I am so, so sorry for just not getting this to you but… well no more excuses. They are the tools of the weak and incompetence. They build bridges to nowhere… You know the rest right. Well the important thing is I'm back and back for good! R&R**

_Conference Call_

* * *

><p>Back at Wayne Manor Dick and Bruce just woke up for today. Yes it was a very important day today. The conference call! Everyone in the world were going to know what's going on with Dick Grayson…was it really everyone?<p>

"Bruce I have something that's been on my mind for a while now. Can I ask you about it," asked this amazingly cute 8 year old boy. Who happened to be sleeping in his Batman pajamas. With that Dick made a puppy dog face, while pure sapphire eyes staring at the billionaire man pleading. Who felt like putty in the hands of this child?

"Yes, Dick what is it?" questioned the man who you could feel the warmth generating off him as he smiles at his young wade.

"Well if everyone's going to know about the conference call does that also include the team?"

After that it would seems the playboy didn't see that coming as he choked on his coffee as the statement was said.

"What? Absolutely not they are not to know your secret identity!" said the man with so much authority he felt proud of his self for overcoming the puppy dog face.

"Then how are you doing to keep them from find out wipe their minds," asked the young wade.

"No Dick this is a privet conference. Only people I trust with this information are coming."

"Oh okay I see then I thought the whole world was going to know," he said as he throw up his arms to make a world.

Bruce was looking at him while wearing a proud smile his son was 8…again. It was hard to believe trust him. It made his feel old in a way of knowing his son was eight again. He hopes he can find a cure before it's too late.

"Well if you two are done here I want you to clean yourselves up. This is an important meeting after all. We don't want to make Master Lucius wait do we," quoted the English butler who was also wearing a smile. For the heartwarming sight he just saw was one of the things that make him miss when Bruce was still a child. Those beautiful father son moments that lasted forever.

Now that they are all dressed and ready to go they were off to the meeting. It was time for close friends to know what has happened to Richard John Grayson.

* * *

><p><em>Wayne Enterprises<em>

When Dick first walked in the conference room he didn't suspect to see who he saw in a million years. There was: Lucius Fox, Commissioner Gordon, Talia al Ghul, and there in the far corner was Barbra Gordon!

"Barbs, what on earth are you doing here!" Dick asked he was scared out of his mind why on earth is she here of all people. She's not a part of Bruce's inner circle. She was a part of his!

"Chill Grayson Bruce asked me to come. I didn't think it was _this _important," Barbra said while in truth she was freaked out. What happened to him? Why is he 8? Wayne has a lot of explaining to do!

"I'm sorry to cut you two children short but Mister Wayne what on earth has happened to Mister Grayson?" asked Lucius Fox who was sitting at the head of the desk as if they were in a meeting. He couldn't take his eyes off that boy. He only had two things going through his mind. One this had to happen when he was doing his 'night job'. Then two I'm getting way too old for this.

"Bruce, Lucius is right what happened to the kid? Then I have one more question who is this lady?" Commissioner Gordon asked starting/pointing at the woman. Who was dressed as if she was planning to kill the caller of the party? She even looked like an assassin if one ever saw one before. Where did he see that outfit?

"Let me explain everything to everyone this is going to be a long meeting," Bruce said with a deep sight. He might as well get this party started.

Thanks to all the explaining things finally seem too calmed down a bit. Bruce told them a made up story of how he ate some kind of drug, but promising Lucius he'll tell him the real story later. Then Talia introduced herself to the crowd answering moat of their questions about her. Leaving out the part where she tells them she's an assassin. Everyone soon formed circles the adults on one side the children on the other.

"So Dick, are you feeling okay?" Barbra asked she was a little shocking up, but it was okay.

"Yeah Barbs I'm completely astrous I feel fine," Dick answered with a smile was fine really!

"Okay I guess I'll come over you house every day after school. What are you going to tell the principle?"

"I don't know yet, but please don't tell anyone what happened here today. I mean **anyone**."

"I won't Dick it's your secret not mine I'll guard it with my life."

"Thanks Barbs that means a lot to me."

* * *

><p><em>Mount. Justice<em>

Back at the mountain the team went to the observation room that morning just like they said they would. When they got there they found the same thing as Batman and Superman nothing. Now back in the main room they sat down and talked.

"You guys I know this is kind of weird to say, but I miss the 13 year old Robin," Wally stated while playing with a small ball.

"I know Wally but we just have to be patient we'll get him back," answered Miss Martin.

"Yes, let us take our mind off our teammate let us relax as you would say," Aqualad said walking over to the kitchen.

"I guess so," Wally said zooming into the kitchen for a snack.

* * *

><p><em>Wayne Manor<em>

"Well that went well," cried Dick as they came back home from the conference call.

"I'll say be then I have to tell Lucius the real story late on today," commented Bruce who wandered into the kitchen.

"I agree please no more **conference calls** ever!" yelled a much tried young man who wanted nothing more to hug his father…wait what!

* * *

><p><strong>Wow that ended pretty weird. Well if any of you guys don't read The Undead Hero the reason I was out of commotion for a while because someone very closed to me passed, so I just needed some healing time. Thanks you reviews and support I was able to find the spirit to write again. Thank you guys so very much.<strong>


End file.
